


爸爸的漂亮男孩

by RafaellaTsui



Series: Lil Tiger is gonna eat Benny out [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Slut Shaming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 鲁弗斯处处都不喜欢这个扮演自己父亲的多塞特郡小镇男孩，不喜欢他外行的打鼓动作，不喜欢他绿色的眼睛，不喜欢他看自己惊慌失措又小心翼翼地眼神。





	爸爸的漂亮男孩

这怎么会——鲁弗斯深深地吸了一口气，这怎么可能发生？他就在伦敦，就在这里，他，鲁弗斯·泰格·泰勒已经在片场待了好几天，就是想和他父亲“偶遇”一下，可就是在家门口他也没能见到父亲的面。鲁弗斯不想让工作人员告诉父亲自己来了，他心底还倔强着，可到了这个地步他不禁怀疑起来，是否自己真的就没有那个假冒他父亲的金发男孩重要？他甚至都不会打鼓。想到父亲把原本用来遇见自己的时间花在指导小演员打鼓，鲁弗斯对本·哈迪的怒气又上升了几分。

鲁弗斯多数时候都赖在化妆间里，玩弄片场里作为拍摄道具的鼓槌。有的时候本会和他打照面，他的眼神惊慌失措得像只兔子，小声地和鲁弗斯打个招呼，就坐到一边去了。鲁弗斯通常不会回应他，只是专注于指间打转的鼓棒，他知道本在看，然后变得再卑微一些。他也知道，本对饰演父亲这件事上一直缺乏自信，在这一点上他倒是有自知之明，鲁弗斯这么想着，没有人能和他父亲相提并论，即便是拙劣的模仿也不行，没有人。

但本是漂亮的。鲁弗斯承认，他的身材要比父亲当年更好，脸蛋也长得精致，因此他便成了剧组里的宝贝。梅泽罗和李尤其喜欢和他腻在一起，尽管鲁弗斯进组没几天，他也能看出来他们对他的迷恋。本像个金发甜心，和两个年长男人打打闹闹，实则是把他们玩得团团转。

鲁弗斯知道本在和他们中间的一个交往，那个扮演梅叔的威尔士男人。有一次鲁弗斯在外面录影棚外抽烟寻清净，无意撞见他们在李的保姆车里做爱。不知道是不是故意的，车门留了一条缝，他们一定以为室外不会有人——所有人都在片场里忙活，除了鲁弗斯，他叼着烟，看着门缝里模糊的身影跌在一起，本戴着金色的长发，戏服都没脱，被黑发男人压在桌子上操得浪叫。

鲁弗斯笑了，原来本不是个敏感的废物，而是个骚货。怪不得他喜欢在片场外穿高领毛衣，眼眶红红的像是刚哭过，狗屁的怕冷，李操他的时候把那些红色的痕迹弄得到处都是。不知道为什么，鲁弗斯心里产生了邪恶的念头，控制不住地在身体里生长起来。

本从没想过自己有一天能饰演罗杰·泰勒，罗杰·操他妈的传奇·泰勒。为此他没日没夜，更是他妈没命地学了好一段时间打鼓。可他依然对自己不满意，他永远都不会满意，就算罗杰和布莱恩一直都鼓励他已经做得很好了，就算乔，格威利姆和拉米对他照顾有加，他也只是暂时好受了一些。但他没想过自己还会和鲁弗斯·泰勒有交集。在他眼睛对上对方的那一刻，他就像刺猬一样缩了起来。鲁弗斯有着和罗杰一模一样的蓝眼睛，蓝得像海，却是波涛汹涌，把本席卷进海浪里，把他淹没在海底。

本没指望鲁弗斯能对他多友好，像他这样养尊处优又天赋过人的公子哥，看不起自己也是正常的事。可他还是下意识因为恐惧而对鲁弗斯产生了莫名的向往。他长得比自己高大，有着和罗杰年轻时极其相似的面孔，漂亮的金色长发扎在脑后，他看着自己时带着戏谑的眼神使本内心无法平静。这也是为什么鲁弗斯叫住他的时候，他就会停下来。

这是第一次鲁弗斯主动和本打招呼。明明不是拍摄日，剧组的人几乎都去街上或者在保姆车里享受短暂的假期，而本独自回到片场找东西的时候，撞见了靠在杂物间门口的鲁弗斯。本诧异地走过去。“嘿，鲁弗斯。”他小声说。鲁弗斯从鼻子里哼了一声作为回应。“你在这儿做什么？”

“没什么，我在找东西，”本咳了一声。“就……”

“嗯，”鲁弗斯扬起眉毛，没耐心听他多说一句，“所以感觉怎么样？”

“……什么？”

“扮演我父亲，我问你感觉怎么样？”鲁弗斯不耐烦地回答。

“我，你知道，虽然我对自己还是不满意，但我还是觉得很幸运……”

“这就是了。”鲁弗斯打断了本的话。

“对不起？”

“如果你真的觉得自己不配演爸爸，就不会穿得像他一样和别人做爱了，是不是？”鲁弗斯勾起了嘴角。

“嘿……”本的脸刷地红起来，他不自在地挪着脚步，“我不知道你在说什么，这有点过分了。”

“是吗？”鲁弗斯朝本靠近了一步，绿眼睛的男孩像他所愿的那样躲闪着，鲁弗斯轻而易举地从他的兜里拿出一个小罐子，“这是你在找的东西吗？凡士林？是为今晚准备的吗？让我猜猜，李还是梅泽罗？”

“把它还给我！”本着急地伸手去夺，却被鲁弗斯另一只手抓住他的手腕。不幸的是，面前的高个子男孩和他差不多强壮，本根本挣不开他。鲁弗斯看着本被抓住的手，又白又嫩，它不像自己的，骨节上布满了被鼓槌敲出的伤疤，它们使他回想起自己沾满了血的鼓面。可本的手完好无损，显然父亲教他的时候把他照顾得很好。想到这儿鲁弗斯更恼火了，他猛地拽着本把他压在杂物间的门上。

本吓坏了，他盯着长发男孩不敢说话。“你知道吗，你永远都不会像爸爸，永远不会。就算你再努力，也不会有一点儿用，你没有一点儿像他，除了那糟糕的演技。”鲁弗斯恶狠狠地说，他知道本听进去了，他的眼眶又红起来。鲁弗斯心里升起了快感，他变本加厉起来，打开杂物间的门，把本和自己关在了里面。

鲁弗斯拽着本把他按在狭窄的桌子上，“我知道你是什么，天生的荡妇，本。你喜欢把爱慕你的男人玩得团团转，但我不是那样的男人。”本说不出话来，甚至不敢看他的眼睛。他被鲁弗斯压在桌子上，呼吸急促。

“我敢打赌你幻想过我，”鲁弗斯继续说，他的手在本身上不安分起来。“你害怕我，因为我是个不可一世的混蛋，但你同样想要我，希望我狠狠地羞辱你，把你贬低得一文不值，然后野蛮地干你，是不是？”他轻而易举地扯开了本的衣服，把它们扔在一边，本的身材很好，为了演罗泰勒减低了肌肉含量，现在的本有细的腰和饱满的胸脯。鲁弗斯也变得口干舌燥起来。

“那么我会给你，我现在就要给你。”

粗暴地拽下本的裤子，使他全身赤裸在鲁弗斯面前，鲁弗斯的脏话已经使本难以抑制地硬起来，鲁弗斯嘲笑了他，管他叫“婊子”，这使本呻吟出来。“上帝啊，你真的很敏感，是不是？不管被操过多少次还是这么容易兴奋。”鲁弗斯胡乱地抚摸着本的身体，揉捏他粉红而硬挺的乳头，“鲁弗斯，别这样……”

“什么？”鲁弗斯在他的腰上掐了一把，听他惊叫一声，“你想告诉我你不想要我吗？你的身体可不是这么说的。”鲁弗斯忽然凑到本的耳边，“也许你的身体里塞进去过很多鸡巴，但你知道这次不一样，这是泰勒的鸡巴，你将要被泰勒家的男孩操到高潮。”

本呜咽起来，他的阴茎已经硬得发疼，不断有前液冒出来。鲁弗斯把他架在桌子上，分开他的双腿，拧开凡士林的盖子，把自己的手指涂满了油膏，然后猝不及防地操进本的小穴里。本惊叫了一声，年轻鼓手修长的手指上布满了茧，那些粗糙的茧毫不留情地磨着他柔软的内壁，戳在他的敏感点上。鲁弗斯掐着本的乳头，嘴唇覆在另一个上吮吸。本勉强支撑着桌子，发出小狗一样可怜的呜咽，鲁弗斯似乎很受用，很快他把手指加到两根，不断地按压本的内壁，短发男孩的发出了更大的噪音，他快要被折磨疯了。

“如果你想要，最好现在就求我，求我给你。”鲁弗斯忽然撤出手指，他不愿意再插进第三根，饥渴的婊子不需要被准备得太好，而他裤裆里的玩意儿也早就难受坏了。“我快失去耐心了，本。”

“不！鲁弗斯！”空虚感让本惊恐地睁大眼，他的声音因短暂的快感而颤抖，“求你了，鲁弗斯。求你，操我。”

“骚货。”鲁弗斯拉开自己的裤子拉链，他掐着本的大腿，把自己的老二猛地干进本涂满凡士林的穴口。

本大声呻吟起来，鲁弗斯不像任何一个人，他操得又快又狠，几乎不给本喘气的机会，只是粗暴地把硕大的鸡巴不断捅进他紧窒的后穴，更深，更深。

“你在想什么，本？当我操你的时候，到底是我在操你，或者你在幻想是我爸爸在操你？你会叫他daddy吗？像一个廉价的伦敦妓女那样，像那些迷恋他的年轻女孩那样？我见多了，你比她们性感得多，爸爸会喜欢的，我也喜欢。”鲁弗斯一边干着本的后穴一边在他耳边说。

“拜托，别……”本的脸羞得通红，他还没能完全适应鲁弗斯的节奏，又要承受这些糟糕的话。他恨不得现在就射出来，但他知道鲁弗斯远远还没到。

“你知道你喜欢，本。”鲁弗斯忽然扯住他额前的头发，迫使他绿色的眼睛对上自己的，本疼得眼泪在眼眶里打转，但鲁弗斯并不心软，他加快了身下的节奏，本叫得更起劲了。鲁弗斯受不了只是抚摸本漂亮的身体，他想把他吃掉，想要把他撕碎吞入腹。于是他掐着他的腰，咬上他的肩膀。润滑膏化成了一滩，黏腻的声音随着肉体的拍打的力度渐渐变大，这使鲁弗斯有种本被他操出水儿来的错觉。他粗壮的阴茎撞击着本的前列腺，本的肩上，脖子上，胸前已经布满了牙印。他被鲁弗斯干得断断续续地叫着，说不出完整的话，快感刺激出的泪水淌了满脸。他的穴口已经发麻，红肿的穴肉被操得翻出来又狠狠地顶进去，本绷直了脚背，他快要到了。

“你要射了吗，我淫荡的小婊子？”鲁弗斯气喘吁吁地地咬着本的耳垂，停下了动作，粗糙的手掌覆盖住了本的阴茎，“求我。”

本绿色的眼睛已经被泪水淹没，他颤抖着，声音染上了哭腔，“让我高潮吧，求你了，鲁弗斯，你想要对我做什么都行，求你……啊！！！”

泰勒家的男孩的手在他阴茎上撸动，他的屌在本的身体里做最后的冲刺。本剧烈颤抖，眼冒金星，然后射得自己一塌糊涂。鲁弗斯又猛烈地撞了一下，低吼着射进本的屁股里。他趴在本身上喘了好一会儿粗气，才恢复过来，把自己的老二从年长男孩的身体里拔出来。

鲁弗斯抹了一把脸上的汗，他的头发全都湿了，本早就没了力气，却不得不从桌子上下来，捡起自己的衣服把它们穿上。

长发男孩拉上裤子拉链，他得出去抽根烟。他看着本小心翼翼地拉上外套拉链，遮住他脖子上的牙印，笑着拉开了杂物间的门。

“刚才你好像说，”鲁弗斯忽然回过头，本怔住了，“我想要对你做什么都行，是不是？我们还会再做的，你知道。”

本苍白的脸又红了起来。


End file.
